Three Tales of My Secret Romances
by LeRosse
Summary: Tres cuentos de los romances de Zuko... -3 CHAP -Su beso era tan dulce, ¿su beso?, era mío y se transformó de ella, tal como yo. REVIEWS!
1. 1 Cuento

Hola, terminé uno y sigo con otro, este, como dice el título, son sólo tres cuentos (Three Tales of My Secret Romances), sí, lo sé, lo copié del título de la novela Ecstasy: Three Tales of Chemical Romance, pero este cuento no tiene nada que ver con drogas, para que puedan seguir leyendo sin encontrar ninguna sorpresa… es que el título es tan bello, cada capítulo simboliza un cuento, el primero es Jinko, el segundo Maiko o Soko o tal vez Toko, no tengo idea, y el tercero Zutara (el mejor xD), todo están narrados de una focalización cero, menos el último, estática narrada por el personaje principal (Zuko) que dice lo que siente, si no entienden váyanse a estudiar lenguaje, mi Zuko es un desgraciado al final, pero aquí va el primer cuento, disfrútenlo, son drabbles. 

Ya lo tenía hecho desde hace tiempo

Declaración: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenecen ni tampoco los personajes originales de la serie, son propiedad de Nick y fueron creados por Mike y Bryan (si no el final hubiera sido Zutara ¿no creen?).

Cuento 1:

Tierra, una cita no planeada.

Zuko ya había entrado a un profundo sueño, no sabía nada fuera de su mundo de tranquilidad sobre la almohada y bajo su cabeza, recordando entre sus sueños lo que había pasado con esa chica tan extraña, Jin, aquella que por culpa de su tío tuvo que conocerla más profundamente, más que como una simple clienta y él un simple camarero que llevaba su té a la mesa. Sí, ella era linda y jamás lo discutiría, pero no quería involucrase emocionalmente con nadie, al menos por ahora.

Despertó y su tío le esperaba con un desayuno, luego de terminar su turno en la tienda de té fue por la enorme ciudad, caminando tranquilamente, su tío habíale pedido ir con él, pero le negó, quería despejar su mente, caminó por las calles, llegó a la plazuela donde había estado con Jin, esta noche estaban prendidas y habían dos parejas caminando por allí, creyó, entonces, que sería mejor esperar a que se fueran todos y cuando ya no había nadie, tarde era, se puso a meditar, lo equivocado que podría estar en esa teoría tonta de que si capturaba al Avatar su padre lo querría, ¡Tonta!, ¡No era tonta!, ¡Era real!, al menos eso aún pensaba, las llamas de las velas se encendían cada vez más con su enojo.

-¿Lee? –preguntó una voz conocida, el asombro en el tono de voz lo hizo darse cuenta de los peligros que traería para él y su tío exponerse así –hay mucho viento, las corrientes juegan con las llamas –dijo ella, no quería creer.

-Hola –se incorporó, miró extrañado a la muchacha que se sentaba a su lado, esperaba y quería, por alguna extraña razón, que no se fuera, que no le dejara solo -¿Por qué, si lo saben, no lo dices? –preguntó.

-Porque me gustas mucho, Lee –intentó besarlo, pero él se rehusó, bajó la mirada y se quedó estática, sólo hasta que él posó lentamente sus labios sobre los de ella, un dulce e inocente beso que ella jamás olvidaría.

¿Qué?, ¿querían más? xD, es un drabble, ¿Qué dicen?, son tres semanas, uno cada sábado, por si acaso si les gustó, mándenme un review, lo apreciaría mucho y eso, cuídense.


	2. 2 Cuento

¡Gracias por los reviews

¡Gracias por los reviews!, muchísimas gracias a todos n.n, bien, lamentablemente para ti TokkaSweetness este es maiko, petición del público, no puedo hacer nada más, pero me quedé con las ganas… como sea, respondiendo reviews! 

-christti: Gracias :D, este es maiko!, sí!, bien, gracias por dejar un revi :)

-TokkaSweetness: gracias, a mí también me pareció algo tierno, y sí, lamentablemente es un drabble así que no puede tener más de 500 palabras, oh, bien, lo lamento, pero es maiko, no te preocupes, te haré un drabble toko n.n. 

-Rashel: ¡eh!, estás de vuelta!, que bien!, sí, agosto fue muy productivo xD, espero que pronto subas tu fic :D, y para suerte que ya tengo hecho el último capítulo (o cuento en este caso). 

-Ninor-san: ¡gracias por el fav!, dime, ¿en que otro animé estabas pensando? 

-lulu: sí, maiko será, gracias, la verdad me agrada cuando a la gente le gusta lo que escribo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo todo este tiempo. 

Declaración: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenecen ni tampoco los personajes originales de la serie, son propiedad de Nick y fueron creados por Mike y Bryan.

Cuento 2:

Fuego, beso después de la batalla.

Estaba segura de que la necesitaba, por eso fue a su habitación, entró allí, tuvo miedo, pero al ver el rostro de su amado tan confundido, ¿Por qué?, había ganado ya la guerra, estaba aún así triste, había salvado la vida de la novia del Avatar y su rostro estaba sombrío, estaba tendido sobre su cama.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la chica mientras se tendía a su lado y le acariciaba el cabello.

-Nada, Mai, estoy bien –dijo mientras le sonreía, se había enamorado de ella hacía un tiempo, lo recordaba, muchos dirían que era la mujer perfecta para él, fina, inteligente, sombría, pero llena de preocupación por él, era lo que más amaba en este mundo.

-¿Quieres hablar? –preguntó la chica, complaciente con todo lo que tenía que ver con su chico.

-No, quiero estar contigo, sólo eso –le respondió él perdiéndose en sus caricias, cerró sus ojos, todo había salido como lo habían planeado, todo había salido a la perfección, ahora estaba con ella y todos eran felices, porque esta guerra había terminado, ese era el propósito por el que había venido al mundo, para cambiar a su gente, pero jamás cambiaría a Mai, para él era perfecta tal como vino al mundo.

Ella estaba pensativa mientras descansaba al lado de su novio, era todo un héroe, ella también, todos lo eran, por haber sobrevivido a esto, sonrió al pensar todo que habían pasado juntos, al darse cuenta que el amor es la luz que brilla en la oscuridad del miedo, al darse cuenta el cambio que produjo Zuko en ella, tranquilamente dejaron que sus corazones se unieran por medio de ese beso que parecía no culminar, ellos no querían que nunca acabase.

¿Corto?, sí, este me quedó más corto que el último, bueno, el primero, espero sólo que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review con su opinión, felicitaciones, crítica constructiva (aunque la mayoría de las críticas que hace la gente son destructivas), o lo que se les ocurra, Internet es libre… gracias por leer


	3. 3 Cuento

Hola, el tercer cuento, primero que nada debo aclarar que como recibí muchas opiniones distintas decidí hacer el tercero antes del segundo hasta que la balanza se estabilice xD, como sea, aquí va mi tercer cuento, Zutara, y si no les gusta no es problema mío…

-christti: ¡Te encantan!, ¡Y yo no los soporto!, xD, no importa, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, y esta actualización fue muy tardía! 

-lulu: ¡Eh!, que bien, que bueno que te haya gustado, yo también esperaba subirlo, pero antes, ahora estoy algo atrasada con esto de los fics, veo que tu también xD 

-TokkaSweetness: ¡Gracias por tu tan lindo comentario! n.n, espero que la espera no te haya quitado las ganas...

Declaración: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenecen ni tampoco los personajes originales de la serie, son propiedad de Nick y fueron creados por Mike y Bryan

Cuento 3:

Agua, mi dulce amada.

(N/A: recuerden que este cuento lo cuenta Zuko)

Esa tarde estaba tan tranquila, fui, hace unos días, proclamado Señor del Fuego, aún me río de la idea de serlo, mis amigos están conmigo ahora en Ba Sing Se, la vi besarse con mi amigo, deseé en ese entonces que fuera mía, yo ser quien la besaba, no podía entenderlo, ni tampoco ahora, ¿Cómo puedo desear a la novia de mi amigo?, lo pienso otra vez, cuando estábamos solos en las catacumbas de cristal, el destino me hizo escoger el lado equivocado, si me hubiera ido con ellos, creo que hubiera podido haber una posibilidad entre nosotros, lo veo con más claridad ahora, lo vi con más claridad cuando decidí cambiarme al bando correcto.

-Zuko ¿estás bien? –me pregunta Toph cuando entro a la tienda, tiene una taza de té en las manos y mi tío no está, frunzo el entrecojo.

-No –le digo tajante, intenta hacerse la indiferente luego de haber puesto cara de preocupación, nunca voy a entender a esa niña, no sé ni en lo que pienso, yo ya tengo novia, la amo, al menos eso creo.

La noche llegó y salgo al palco donde _ella_ se besaba con mi amigo, aún está allí, miro la luna a su lado, me sonríe y me dice lo feliz que es al _tenerlos_ a su lado, no saben que daría por que dijera tenerte, lo dijo, creí haber oído mal, pero luego dijo _tenerte a ti, Zuko_, creí que soñaba, no había nadie cerca, parecía que se habían esfumado para mi suerte, la besé sin decirle nada, en ese momento no temí al haber ni a su reacción luego de esto, me sorprendió que siguiera con mi beso, quise abrir los ojos para ver su reacción, pero no pude, su beso era tan dulce, ¿su beso?, era mío y se transformó de ella, como yo.

Eh!, eh!, lo hice, ¿Qué les pareció?, en lo personal no me gustó, lo sé, debería haberme gustado porque es sobre mi pareja favorita, pero bueno, no soy yo quien debe juzgar, si no ustedes ¿Qué opinan?


End file.
